


10 Random Loki Ficlets

by xRYDERx



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kid Loki, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRYDERx/pseuds/xRYDERx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listened to 'Sunlight' by the Plain White T's while writing this one</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to 'Sunlight' by the Plain White T's while writing this one

Loki has rarely ever thought a moment perfect. Perfect enough to want to freeze time and bask in the glory or find a spell that sets the moment on an infinite loop.

There was that time when he felt triumphant over the Avengers while leading the Chitauri. Or when he thought ruling Asgard had been a good idea. But nothing compares to the feeling he has, the warmth that spreads through his usually frigid body, heating his very core that comes when he wakes from a well earned slumber after a night of love making with Clint.

He watches the Midgardian’s face, softened in sleep as he snoozes, pressed up between Loki and the wall.

There is a calmness he feels in the early morning while the soft rays of the sun peek through the blinds and accent the tanned skin of his Hawk. _His_ Hawk. He can feel the steady beat of a heart beneath his palm, the thrumming of a constant drum. He wonders when he fell from grace like this, when he became so enamored, but when Hawk-Barton-Clint wakes and smiles that cocky ass smile of his, Loki forgets what he was, what he aspired to be. Instead he remembers a heart. That heart like a constant drum.

The heart he stole.

_Controlled._

_Manipulated._

_Twisted._

The heart of the man whose grin stole his own and gave it a jump start with an intense gaze and causes his skin to hum. He makes Loki believe that even when he thinks himself a monster that parents tell their children of to frighten them, he is truly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TonyxLoki. Impatience and coffee

Tony rakes his fingers through his dark hair. Loki is being particularly aggravating, parading around in nothing but Tony’s Black Sabbath t-shirt and black boxers and messing around with Tony’s almost completed new suit. He’d been working on it nonstop for days, only pausing for bathroom breaks and coffee. After six days of being Tonyless why wouldn’t the Asgardian come looking for him?

“Man of Iron,” the alien flaunting his amazing legs says through grinding teeth.

“Reindeer?” Tony replies, humor obvious in his voice while he pours his seventh cup of coffee that morning. His eyes probably definitely have dark circles beneath them.

“Come to bed.”

“In a minute, I’m almost done.”

Tony sends him away with a flippant tone and a wave of his royal hand. He hears footsteps receding but a moment later feels a chest pressing against his back.

“Reindeer Games, seriously just gimme a…” Tony is interrupted and grunts while looking down at the hand stroking his crotch. “Really? Now?”

“Yes. Now.”

“Fine,” Tony relents and tackles the impatient prince, if only so he can get back to work immediately after. 

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when someone on tumblr asked for annons and I just randomly thought of some ideas.


End file.
